When Titans Fall
by Stack96
Summary: What happens when two of the most deadliest titan teams clash? Find out as you follow Shadow and his team as they face off against RWBY and their titans!
1. New targets, New game

**Okay! So I was playing titanfall after a long ass time and just started getting ideas. Thus this story. So I'ma use my friends for my teammates and have each squad be in 4's. Here's a description of my character.**

**Name: Jordan 'Shadow' Stack**

**Weapon of choice: Spitfire LMG with smashing (increased Damage) and a Revolver.**

**Anti-Titan weapon of choice: Charge Rifle**

**Appearance: 6'0", Black short hair, Tan, Dark brown eyes, Three bullet scars on chest, and has a goatee.**

**Age: 18**

**Armor Colors: Main – Black secondary – Red**

**Titan Class: Ogre**

**Color: same as armor**

**Ordnance of choice for Titan: Cluster missile (A.K.A. Cluster-Fuck)**

**Now that that's out of the way. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New targets, New game

I get awoken by the sound of banging on my door. I get up and stumble toward the door. I open it and see one of my teammates Phoenix in his usual military green armor. He's a bit shorter than me at 5'9", White, and has short brown hair.

"Finally! You up?" he said.

"I'm standing but not up." I respond and yawn. Just then I get water splashed into my face. I look at Phoenix who has a water bottle in his hand and the cap off. "That got me up."

"Here. Drink up. Commander wants to see us."

I grab my helmet and we start walking toward the bridge.

* * *

When we get to the bridge, I notice everyone is at there post when we are sent on an assignment. I see the commander and walk up to him.

"What do you need sir?"

The commander turns around and looks at me. "Shadow. Good to see you."

"You too commander but what's up? We both know you wouldn't call me down here just to say hey."

"You're right about that. I need you and your team's help."

"With?" I say motioning for him to continue. He looks at on of the crew members and brought up a feed from the battle field. It showed 4 colored titans. Three were atlas class. The last one was and ogre. One of the atlas class's was colored red with black for the secondary, another was white with light blue as the secondary, and the last was Black with a deep purple as the secondary. The ogre on the other hand was Yellow with an orange secondary. The white and Black atlas's held a XOTBR-16 Chaingun while the Red Atlas and the Yellow Ogre held a 40 mm Cannon.

"These are 4 of the IMC's best pilots. They took out 30 other titan pilots and are deadly."

"How many pilots did you send down?"

"30."

"Oh... Well I'll get my team ready. Just give us a lift and watch our titans until they're needed." I say as I walk away with Phoenix following.

* * *

We walk down into the hanger after sending word to the other two. Snow and Wolf were waiting by the ship as we walk up. Snow was wearing his white and red armor and Wolf was wearing his Black and blue armor.

"What up Shadow." said Snow.

"We got ourselves a challenge." I said as I got 4 holocards out, Each with one of the pilots and their titan. I grab the Ogre one and lay the rest out. "But this one is mine." The others look at each other then all grab a card. Snow got the Red titan, Phoenix got the Black titan, and Wolf got the White titan. "Now mount up in that ship. Can't keep them waiting.

* * *

Once we land on the ground I jump up to the top of a building and look around. I see nothing so I contact the others.

"Anyone got anything?"

"Nope." says Phoenix.

"Nada."says Wolf.

"Nothin." says Snow.

"Oh for the love of- okay. Okay. Lets think here. If we were 4 giant titans. Where would we hide?" There was silence, then we burst out laughing. I recompose myself then see something. I look closer then notice something Yellow aiming at me. I see a rocket pod on the shoulder and see it open. "Oh SHIT!" The rockets launch at me and I jump off the roof just as they impact the building.

* * *

**To Yellow, Black, Red, and White**

"You missed." Says the black titan in a monotone voice.

"Dang it! So close." Says the Yellow titan. "Rubes. I missed my target."

"That's alright sis. Well lets go get him. Split up and yell if you see him." says the red titan. They all split up to track this one target.

* * *

**To me**

I stand up and brush myself off. "That could have went better. Guys! Here's there last known position." I say as I send the location of the titans.

"Hold on a sec... SHADOW! ON YOUR SIX!" warns Snow.

I turn around and see the Yellow Ogre. "Got ya." came a female's voice. I raise my hands in surrender then cloak myself. I jump up on a wall and jet jump off onto the ogre. I expose the internal systems and unleash a fourth my clip into it before I notice the Black atlas coming. I parkour off the walls to gain speed on them as both of them start to chase me. "He's heading for the Clearing!" I hear behind me.

"Guys! Rally in the clearing where we landed!" I say into the comms. All the while getting shot at.

* * *

I make it to the clearing and see the Red and White atlas's waiting. I see my team in the bushes and all the titans surround me.

"Nowhere to run you militia scum!" Came a female voice from the white atlas.

"Who said I was running?" I say cocky. I see the titans look at each other. I jump at the white atlas and jump off of it. All of the titans aim at me then see my team behind me. "I was just regrouping." Just then our titans land behind us with matching colors for each of our titans. All of us had ogre except Snow who had an Atlas. "And grabbing some toys." We all jump back into the egg shield and enter our titans. Our titans activate for us and the shields vanish. "Now." We all cock our guns. Me and snow with the 40 mm and Phoenix and Wolf with the chinguns. "Lets dance."

* * *

**Just gonna stop it there. Don't want to ruin the whole thing now. Also I think I can safely say we all know who's in the titans that are Red, White, Black, and Yellow. Anyways tell me what you think of this story thus far. Your reviews help me a lot. Stack Out.**

**Trivia: Where did I get the title to this story?**


	2. Fight of colors

**I'm Baaaaaaack! Anyways don't have much to say so... To the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fight of colors

We get in our stances. "Call out your colors. YELLOW!"

"RED!" Yells Snow right after me.

"WHITE!" Yells Wolf right after Snow.

"BLACK!" Yells Phoenix and we all run at the colors we yelled out. The other titans weren't ready and got slammed back. I aim my 40mm at the Yellow titan and take out a bit of their shields, But She's quick to recover and starts firing at me at the same time. We run at each other while shooting and are soon face to face without any shields as we aim at each others head. *Click* Goes her gun. I smirk in the suit and fire 3 more rounds at her causing some damage to her hull. She hits my gun away and tosses her's aside. I thrust back and we stare at each other. We both run at each other and start throwing punches. We block and dodge each others attacks for a while until she gets a lucky hit on me. I stumble and she takes the opportunity to keep attacking but harder. Hit after hit I take and can do nothing. I finally thrust backwards and look at my titan's health. It's just about ready to go into Doom mode where It will explode. I smirk and run at her again she's ready but I do the unexpected. I wrap my titan's arms around her titan to make sure she can't move.

"What are you doing?!" She yells.

I the enter the nuclear code. "Bye bye." I said before pulling the eject handle and flying into the air. I look down and see my titan explode while holding the Yellow Ogre. I smile and land on a rooftop. I look over to Phoenix and see he's having trouble so I jump down and run at the Black titan.

* * *

**Snow's fight**

I slam the Red titan back and unleash my whole clip of 40mm into it. I see it's hull gets damaged and decide to end the fight quickly. I thrust back and fire the cluster-fuck but the Red titan thrust's backwards to dodge. I look to my right and see the city. I smile and run for the city.

"Hey! Come back here!" I hear the girl in the Red titan say. She chases after me but I use my boosts perfectly and get ahead. I stop and hop out of my titan and tell it to hide behind the corner while I jumped to the rooftops.

* * *

The red Titan appears from the corner only to be punched by my titan. Her gun gets knocked away and she runs at my titan. The titans lock hands and I jump off the rooftop and onto the red titan. I expose the core and fire my longbow DMR and fire into the core multiple times while my titan holds her in place. I see her titan go into doom mode and hop on my titan as it runs away. I look back and see her eject and disappear into the city.

* * *

**Wolf's fight**

The white titan was prepared and moved to the side. I thrust back and slam into it knocking it on the ground face first. I get on it's back and pound on it. The shields go down and I start to shoot the engine The other titan couldn't do anything. _Why isn't it fighting back?_ I hear the AI say there was an enemy pilot on board. I finish off the titan quickly and thrust back. The pilot loses her footing and falls onto the hatch for the titan. She jumps back up top and keeps shooting until I activate my electric smoke. She jumps off and out of the smoke while I disappear into the city.

* * *

**Phoenix's fight**

The black titan dodged and hit me in the back. I turn around but it's gone. I look left and right but don't see it. I turn around and meet a fist to the face. I stumble back but shoot at the black titan. I lower it's shields but it took off some of my hull. It thrust forward and punches me in the face and disappears again. I turn around quickly but get hit again. _If this keeps up I'll lose._ That's when I see Shadow jump on the titan. He exposes the core and motions for me to attack. I thrust forward and hit the titan in the face. It goes into doom mode after a while and I see the pilot eject. I look around at the scrap heap and notice Shadow's gone. "Shadow you there?" No answer. "Shadow?" Still nothing. "Anyone have eyes on Shadow?" I say into the comms.

"No why?" came Snow.

"Well-"

"GUYS I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Shadow yells over the comms.

* * *

**Back to me**

The pilot ejects and I go with her. I land in an alley but hit my head on the way down.

"Ow." I say rubbing my head. I look around but don't see the other pilot. "Must have went somewhere else. I turn to the opening of the alley and see a blonde girl around my age in a yellow suit starring at me with eyes of hate. "Fuck my life."

"You. Are. DEAD!" She yells and runs at me. I turn and start jumping off the walls of the alley. I get to the roof and see another girl my age but with Black hair and wearing a Black and Purple suit. She stares at me and the blonde appears behind me. I was trapped.

"Oh come ON!" I yell and see a building across the street. I look at the two girls who were getting closer and I sprint for it. I jump across and activate my jump-pack and land on the building. I turn around and see the other two girls looking at me. I smile under my helmet and wave to them in a mocking way. That's until a bullet whizzed by my head scaring me and causing me to fall off the roof and onto the road. I lay there and now see 3 girls starring at me. The new girl was my age and had white hair and a white suit. "GUYS I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" I yell into the comms. I get up and start sprinting deeper into the city to lose them.

* * *

Soon some civilians came into view and I ran through them. The 3 girls were still chasing me. I keep running until a bullet hit right in front of my foot. I stop as civilians cower in fear. I look up and see a smaller girl with black and red hair and a black and red suit holding a sniper.

"They're using kids now? Now that's just horrible." I say shaking my head.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Yells the Black and red haired girl.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Kid." I said smiling under my helmet while she just growls.

"I see you Shadow." Came Snow from the comms. "I'm aiming at her head right now."

"So I take it you want me UNHARMED!" I say.

"Got it." says Snow from the comms.

"Your gonna be our prisoner. Militia scum." Said the white haired girl from behind me.

"Get away in alley to your Nine." Came Wolf from my comms.

"Great idea! But I'ma have to pass. You see my motto is 'Live to fight another day.'"

"Ready to cover your escape." Came Phoenix from my comms.

"That matters to us how?" Said the Yellow haired girl. I smirk under my helmet.

"Because. I live in the now." A shot goes off and hits the gun the Black and red haired girl was holding causing her to drop it. I sprint to my left and into the alley. The girls tried to stop me but shots were heard from a titan's chaingun causing them to stop. I jump on the titan in the alley and smile for a second. The girls are at the alley's entrance and are looking in. "Hostage!" I yell and Wolf runs forward grabbing the White haired girl and the Yellow haired girl with his titan. The black haired girl tried to run but was grabbed by Phoenix's titan. The black and red haired girl took out her pistol and jumped onto Phoenix but before she could do anything Phoenix picked her off his back and held her so she wouldn't escape. I walk down Wolf's titan's arm to the white haired girl. "Now who's a prisoner." I said mockingly and she scowls. "Lets go home boys!" I say and we all walk back to the clearing for pickup.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter. Put a review since I love to read them. If you think I'm joking I'm not. I love hearing what you guys have to say. It helps a lot. Till next time. Stack Out.**

**P.S. Trivia is still the same for people who never answered.**


	3. Questions

**Hey all! Still single. Still jobless. The answer to the Trivia was... It was a song by teamheadkick for titanfall. To the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions

We get back to the clearing where we see 3 ships waiting for us. One to take each titan back. We handcuff the 4 girls and stick them on one transport with me while the others got on another ship. One of the grunts on the ship looks at me.

"So where's your titan Shadow?" He asks.

"I had to do my last resort with a bit of a change." I said.

"Oh really now? And what little change is that?"

"I was facing the Yellow Ogre. Had to keep it in one spot so I decided to grapple it with mine then detonate."

"That's risky."

"When aren't I risky?"

"Fair point. I'll have them whip up another ogre for you."

"Make it hit harder. My hits did nothing to her ogre." I said pointing at the yellow haired girl.

"Really now? Alright. We'll make it hit harder." I nod and we go quiet the rest of the way with the Yellow haired girl starring at me the entire time.

* * *

We get up to the ship and we have a female soldier pat the girls down as to not make it awkward. We then take them to an interrogation room. We have them all sit on one side of the table so we can watch what they're saying from the one way glass. We sit there waiting for the commander but I get bored.

"I'm going in." I say and start to head for the door.

"Shadow."

"I'm bored. I'm going in." I leave the room and enter the room the girls are in. They all stare at me and the yellow one glares at me.

"What do you want?" She says angrily.

"Calm down. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have waited this long." She loses the glare but never takes her eyes off me. "So!" I say sitting across from them, put my feet up on the table, and leaning back in my chair. "What are your girl's names?"

They seem confused by the question. "What?" the black and red haired girl said.

"What are your names?"

"You know it's impolite to not introduce yourself first." said the white haired girl.

"Fair enough." I settle my chair back down along with my feet. "Names Jordan. But everyone calls me Shadow."

"Well my names Ruby." said the Black and red haired girl.

"I'm Yang!" says the yellow haired girl.

"Blake." Says the Black haired girl. The white haired girl stays silent.

"And you think I'm rude. You won't even introduce yourself."

"Her names Weiss." Says Ruby and Weiss glares at her.

"Thank you Ruby. Anyways I'm curious. What has the IMC told you about the militia?"

"They say you guys kill anyone you don't like and that you attack them for no reason at all."

"Wow they're dicks. Lying through their damn teeth. Although we do hate them."

"What are you talking about?" says Weiss.

"Well we attack them because A) We don't want to be ruled over by machines. B) We hate them. And C) They kill civilians."

"That's a lie!" Yells Weiss. "We only kill the militia!"

"Oh so a kid that's 15 is considered militia material?" I say standing up. "A family who doesn't want to leave their home just because a machine says to leave is militia?" Weiss sits back down terrified as my visor goes blood red and I step around to her. "A little girl only 11 years old and cares about nothing but her family is considered Militia?" I lean into her face and she tries to back up but fails due to being pushed against Blake. "If that's what you think the militia is. Then you're dead wrong." I back up and my visor goes back to being a yellow-orange. I lean against the wall. "My mother was killed while we were having dinner just because she didn't listen to a specter. My sister went to my mothers side and the damn bot killed her too. My step dad tackled the specter outside only to get shot by two more. They were gonna kill me to, nearly did, until the commander found me and saved my ass."

"She was probably with the militia and you didn't know it. We only kill Militia."

I storm up to her and grab her by the collar and lifting her up. "My mother was a postal worker! She never did anything bad and the bots just killed her as if it were nothing."

"Shadow!" I hear from behind me. I turn my head and see the commander starring at me. "Put. Her. Down." I just scoff and toss Weiss down sending her down on her ass. "Now. Go calm down." I look at Weiss while my visor goes Blood red for just a second and I walk towards the door. On the way out I punch the wall as hard as I can causing my knuckles to bleed. I walk out with my knuckles leaving a trail of blood behind.

* * *

**Commander POV**

After Shadow leaves I sit down in the chair across from the girls like nothing happened. "That kid loves his family. Even in death. I hope he didn't hurt any of you." They all shake their heads.

"No but he can be scary." Said Ruby shivering at seeing Shadow's outburst.

"He can be scary but he's good deep down. Anyways my name is James MacAllan. I'm the commander of the Militia and what Shadow said about the IMC killing civilians is true. I should know. I was living amongst them until they started slaughtering everyone."

"Oh my god." said Yang in disbelief.

"And what Shadow said about his family was true too. He doesn't fight for revenge though. He fights so no kid has to see what he did." The girls look at the floor depressed. "Listen up. I'm gonna give you guys two options." They all look at me, curious of what I have to say. "Now seeing how you guys fought Shadow and his team. It would be a waste to kill you guys. So here are your choices. You can join us and help save the human race from the machines, Or we lock you up until your either dead or we win the war. Keep in mind. You guys would be considered an elite team with us. You would get your own rooms and Titans with the colors of your choosing along with any weapons and attachments you want. But you would be answering to me." The girls looked deep in thought. "I'll leave you to deciding." I get up and walk out of the room.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

MacAllan left the room and we all sat there in silence.

"What should we do?" says Ruby to no one in particular.

"Whatever you decide Ruby, I'll be behind you 100 percent!" Says Yang.

"Same with me." says Blake with a small smile.

"Well. I guess we take the deal he gave us." I said. Weiss just looks away.

Soon he comes back in and looks at us. "So have you made your decision?"

"We have. And we'll take your offer."

MacAllan smiles. "Well then. Welcome to the militia."

* * *

**Another chapter down and more people joining the militia. This is gonna be good. I still hate Weiss for what she said though. The spoiled brat knows nothing of losing someone they love right in front them.**

**Weiss: What makes you so sure?**

**Me: Simple. If you knew that pain you would have let it lie.**

**Weiss: …**

**Me: That's what I thought. Now see you next time peeps!**


	4. Tour and Introductions

**Hey peeps not much to report today. To the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tour and introductions

**MacAllan's POV**

"Alright. Since your new here your gonna need a tour guide. The only person who knows this ship inside and out is Shadow." I say.

"That lunatic is the only one who knows this ship inside out?!" Yells Weiss.

"Well no. I'm the other person who knows this ship inside out but I'm to busy leading this Militia to help you guys around." Weiss just sighs in defeat. "Now he should be in the medical Wing. I'll take you guys there and then he'll take over." I leave the room with the girls following.

* * *

We reach the medical wing and I motion for the girls to wait outside. I go inside and see the medic finish wrapping Shadow's hand. "I see you got yourself checked out."

"Yeah this was after about ten minutes of bleeding." He said. "So what do you need?"

"I need you to give the girls a tour around the ship."

"I'll take three out of the four girls. The white one-"

"Weiss."

"WHITE ONE! Stays far away from me."

"You have to take her too." I say sternly.

"I don't think so. Unless you want a dead body turning up. No." He says Unfazed.

"Consider this an order." His visor goes red and he gets up in my face.

"Fine. But keep your eyes out for a dead body." He leaves and I smile to myself.

"Knew it would work."

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

I walk out and see the four girls staring at me. "I only have one rule." I point at Weiss. "She keeps her comments to herself or I kill her on the spot. Understand?"

"You can't do that?" Says Weiss angrily and I take out my revolver, aiming it at her head.

"What did I just say!" She shuts her mouth and I holster my revolver. "Good. Now follow me." I walk off and the girls follow with Weiss looking agrivated.

* * *

We get to the mess hall and The girls look at all the soldiers and civilians eating.

"First stop. Mess hall. We have a limited amount of rations so we have to share." A little boy sees me and walks up to me and the girls.

"Shadow!" He says.

"Hey kid. Hows it going?" I say kneeling down and giving the kid a small hug.

"It's going great. Hey do you think you can let me ride on your titan again?"

"Maybe later champ. I have to show the new girls around." The kid nods and goes back to his friends.

"Who was that?" asks Ruby.

"That was Charlie. His family was killed when we found him and his sister hiding in a box. We do whatever we can to keep the kids happy around here. Weather it's rides on the titans. To just hanging out. Now we should move on."

* * *

We get through most of the tour with Weiss saying nothing which was great in my opinion. We reach the vehicle bay where the dropships and titans are stored.

"This is our vehicle bay. Your titans will be stored here once they are made along with the dropships we'll use." Just then I notice Phoenix talking with one of the crew. I go over to see whats up. "Phoenix! What's going on?"

He looks at me. "Shadow! I was just changing my titan up. What are you doing here?"

"Forced to give the girls we captured a tour."

"Hold up. I think the others will want to hear this." He whistles and the others appear out of their titans.

"What's up Phoenix? And Hey Shadow." says Wolf.

"Shadow said something I think you guys need to hear."

"What is it Shadow?" asks Snow.

I sigh. "I was forced to give the girls we captured a tour." They all just look at me.

"Your joking right?" asks Wolf in disbelief. I point behind me just as the girls walk up.

"What's taking you so long?" Demands Weiss. I pull out my revolver and shoot next to her head.

"Last warning!" I holster my gun as the others just stare at me. "Anyways I think introductions are in order. Wolf meet Weiss. She was the White atlas." Wolf nods to Weiss but she Hmpfs and looks away. "Don't worry. She's a bitch." Before Weiss says anything, My revolver is out and aimed at her head. She decides to keep her mouth shut. "Anyways. Snow meet Ruby. Red atlas." Snow looks at ruby and sticks his hand out. Ruby shakes his hand and smiles. "Phoenix meet Blake. Atlas of Black." Phoenix looks at Blake and they nod to each other. "And last but not least. This is Yang. The Yellow Ogre." Yang does a playful salute.

"Can I ask a question?" says Ruby.

"You just did." I say and the others chuckle.

Ruby ignores it. "Why don't you take off your helmets?"

We all shrug. "Just feels natural." I say and the others agree.

"Well can you take them off?"

Me and the guys look at each other, then back to her. "No." we all say in unison. Ruby pouts and we just laugh. After everything calms down I speak up. "Anyways. I have to take them to their rooms."

"Right. See ya Shadow." they all say as me and the girls walk off.

* * *

We reach their rooms and I stop. "Here's your rooms. If you need anything I'm the last room at the end. Just knock. If you open the door... Let's just leave it at just knock. I walk down the hall and into my room. I sigh and take off my helmet. "This sucks." I jump up to my hammock made out of chains that hangs above the door and fall asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the IMC HQ**

"Alright pilots your objective is to attack this town of militia. If any militia reinforcements arrive, Don't hesitate to eliminate them. Understand?" says Spyglass.

"Understood sir." Came 4 individuals.

_Where are you team RWBY? Where did you end up?_ Thought one of them.

* * *

**Alright guys. Tell me what you thought of it. Review since It helps a lot. If you need anything cleared up I always respond to reviews and PM's in 24 hours at the most. Till next time. Stack out.**


	5. Fight and a Snapped Shadow

Chapter 5: Fight and a snapped Shadow

"_You have to leave the premises ma'am."_

"_I'm not leaving. Me and my family are having Dinner and I want no part in you and the Militia's war." *Bang* My mother falls to the floor. Dead. My sister runs up to her only to be shot in the head as well. I stare in shock. Not able to move to help at all. The gun gets pointed at me until the Spetre is tackled outside. *Bang Bang* Two more shots rang out. I run to the door only to get shot in my chest 3 times. The gun was being aimed at me. "No." the gun gets cocked. "No!" *Bang*_

I woke up with a start. I breath heavily while aiming my revolver around. "Just a dream." I sigh and hear my door open and look down to see Yang coming in with her sidearm out. "Didn't I say not to come in my room." She turns around and sees me in my hammock of chains.

"Well it sounded as if you were in trouble. Why are you sleeping up there?"

"I sleep up here when I don't trust someone."

"What you don't trust us?" She said Smirking.

"Oh no. I trust you, Ruby, and Blake just fine. I don't trust Weiss." I get down from the hammock and walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Shouts Yang.

"To clear my head." I shout back.

* * *

I walk down the halls and decide to go to the bridge to see what's happening up there. When I get there only one person is there and was asleep at one of the consoles. I walk up and see that his headset is off but I can hear something coming out of it. I pick it up and listen.

"_Please! If anyone can hear this! The IMC is attacking our town and killing everyone!"_

I drop the headset and fire off my revolver in the air. The man wakes up and looks around. "Wake up ass-muffin! Get everyone up and to there post. A town is being hit by the IMC. I'm going down now to provide at least some sort of defense." The man nods and I sprint down to the vehicle bay and get in my titan. I launch myself down to the planet and land just outside the town. _Hang on. I'm coming._

* * *

**Yang's POV**

I get back in bed but before I fall asleep an alarm goes off waking me up. "What the fuck!?" I run outside and see people running past my room. I stop one of them. "What's going on?"

"A town is being attacked by the IMC." Said the soldier.

I see the others open their doors and look out. I sprint past them motioning to follow me.

* * *

We go to the bridge and see the commander looking at a holo-map. "Commander! What's going on?"

"We got a distress call from a town on the planet. The IMC started to slaughter everyone there. The only way we knew of this was thanks to Shadow. He came up here and saw one of the men asleep and the comms going crazy asking for help. He's down there now trying to help out."

"Is he alone?" asked Ruby.

"He is."

"That idiot is gonna get himself killed!" Yelled Weiss.

"He's the best pilot both in and out of a titan. He can handle himself. But I want you guys to go down and help out."

"Yes sir!" we all say and start sprinting for the vehicle bay. _Stay alive Shadow. We're coming._

* * *

**My POV**

I shoot another spectre with my 40mm and destroy it. By now most of the civilians are outside the town.

"Shadow. Evac ships have arrived to take the civies." said the commander over the comms.

"Good I'm just finishing up here." I hear a scream and see a spectre aiming at a family. I run over and bash it with my titan's fist. The family looks up at my titan and I open the hatch. "You guys okay?" They all nod. I sigh in relief. "There are ships getting people out of here. They're just outside the town. Can you make it there?" They nod again and start to run to the outskirts. I hear a loud crash down the road and see 4 titans that just landed. I see a bronze and gold atlas with a plasma rail gun, a silver and gold atlas with a chaingun, a forest green and magenta stryder with a chaingun, and... A pink and white stryder with a quad rocket? That last one threw me off. "Aw shit." I close the hatch of my titan and see the pink stryder aim at the family who was frozen with fear. _Oh no._ I sprint over there and get in front of the family at the last minute taking the hit. 2/3 my shield vanish and I look down to the family. "Take the alleys and get out of here!" The family runs into an alley and out of site. I look back up at the titans before me. _Stryder's are the fastest and most agile but are weak when it comes to armor. But I don't think their weapons will do any good to get the family. That silver atlas has a chaingun but I can survive that. The one that worry's me is that Bronze titan. Then it's settled._ "What are you doing?"

"Following orders. We are attacking this militia town." says the Silver atlas.

"I can't allow you to continue." I say as I aim my 40mm at the pink stryder and fire around 5 rounds which all hit it. The shields were gone and I rush it. It dodges and tries to hit me only for me to turn and smash it with my fist taking out 1/3 it's health. I slam my fist into it again before feeling rounds from the chain guns hit me. I finish off the pink stryder and grab the pilot as she ejects. I toss her away knocking her out. I turn around and activate my vortex shield and collect the rounds being fired at me. They stop firing to reload and I launch all the bullets toward the other stryder. The shields and some of his health vanish. I run up while he's reloading and as he looks back up I slam my shoulder into him knocking him over. I get on top and punch it multiple times. The pilot ejects and I turn only to have a railgun round hit me. My shields vanish and a chaingun starts to light me up. I activate my shield core and it starts up. After a couple seconds my shields are fully charged and are stronger than before. I charge the silver atlas and slam him into a building. I see the bronze atlas charging a shot and just before it fires I put the silver titan in front of me. The shot takes out most the health on the atlas and I toss him aside. I run towards the bronze titan but before I can hit her I get hit in the back. I turn around and see the silver titan about to punch again. I block the punch and slam my fist into the cockpit of the titan. I pull out the pilot and look at him. A young boy with Blonde hair and wearing white armor. I toss him aside and notice the bronze titan is gone. _ Where did it-_ My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a scream coming from the entrance to the town. I sprint over there in time to see the mother of the family get shot by a railgun round. Her body gets disintegrated and her children watch in horror. Something in me snaps and I sprint at the bronze titan. I tackle it to the ground and repeatedly punch it. Soon the shields are gone and it tries to punch me but I grab the arm and yank it off. I do the same to the other and the pilot tries to eject. I put my hand over the cockpit and the pilot ejects straight into my titan's hand. She falls to the ground hard and I get out of my titan. I pull out my revolver and aim it at her head. Before I pull the trigger though, Someone pushes it away and I end up shooting the pilot in the shoulder. She screams out in pain and I look to see who stopped me only to see Yang with a look of shock on her face.

"Shadow. Calm down." I shove her away and aim at the pilot again. "Shadow don't be like them!" That stops me in my tracks. I look at the gun in my hand, then to the kids who were crying over their dead mother, I finally look at the pilot as Yang comes over and hugs me. "Don't be like the IMC. You'll only give them more things to talk about. More reasons to hate the Militia." I sag my shoulders and just stare at the ground. One of the grunts handcuff the pilot and takes her away. I was just about to get back in my titan when a round hits near my feet. I look and see a pilot wearing a green suit with Black hair and a streak of magenta in it. I take out my LMG and fire some rounds in his direction. As soon as he gets out of the way I hop in my titan, but before I can do anything I hear the commander on the radio.

"Shadow. The last of the civies are on board and we are waiting on you." I look at the 5 transports and remember the kids. I run over to them and pick them up. I then run to a transport and put them in as me and the other girls titans get hooked up. We leave as soon as we are hooked up with me still in my titan all the way back home.

* * *

We get back on the ship and the commander tells the grunt with the captured pilot to get her to med bay. I start to walk away but he stops me.

"Shadow. What happened out there?" he asked.

"Nothing happened." I reply with danger in my voice.

"That wasn't nothing. You attacked a fellow militia member who tried to stop you. And the way you handled that titan was almost feral."

"I SNAPPED OKAY!?" I yelled. "SEEING THAT PILOT KILL THAT MOTHER BROGHT BACK THE MEMORIES FROM WHEN MY FAMILY WAS KILLED AND I SNAPPED!"

"I understand. Go and calm down. I'll deal with the pilot." I storm off and head into my little hiding place to calm down.

* * *

**Captured Pilot's POV**

After being treated, I was taken to a room with a one way window. I sat there for minutes until finally the door opened. I look and see something I wasn't expecting.

"Team RWBY! You're alive!" I said smiling but they only frowned upon seeing me.

"Yeah. We are. Pyrrha."

* * *

**Well I'm gonna end it with a cliff hanger. If you liked the story, Follow or favorite. Also review! I love feedback from you guys. If you need any help with explanations to the story feel free to ask.**


	6. Plans

Chapter 6: Plans

**Pyrrha's POV**

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like a kid who just had their favorite toy taken away."

"It's what you did." says Ruby.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Remember that woman you killed? She was a normal civilian. She wasn't part of the militia."

"No. Spyglass said that entire town was militia."

"He lied." Came a voice from the doorway. RWBY looked and smiled at him.

"Hey commander." says Ruby.

"Ruby. You can just call me MacAllan. I don't mind in the slightest." The man said.

"It just feels weird to call you that."

"True, But on this ship. Everyone's family. You guys can go. I got it from here." RWBY nods and leaves the room. The man sighs. "Now on to you." I stiffen a bit when he looks at me. "What's your name?" I stay silent. "Not gonna answer? That's fine. Just listen. The town you attacked wasn't a militia town. We didn't even know about the town till you attacked it. It was a good thing Shadow went down to help when he did or the town would have been destroyed."

"Shadow?" I say.

"Yes. Shadow. The pilot that took out your entire team by himself. I sent down Team RWBY as backup but it seems he didn't need it. Just to let you know. You're lucky Yang stopped him when she did. Otherwise he would have killed you in an instant."

"Why didn't you let him?"

"That's not how we are. The militia is here to protect humanity."

"From what?"

"The IMC or more specific, The spectres of the IMC." I sat there with no emotion on my face but in my head a million questions were raised. "The one you call Spyglass thinks humans are obsolete. He uses humans and spectres to kill the human race while having the factories produce more spectres to kill with. If this keeps up. Humans will go extinct."

"So what about that woman I killed? She wasn't militia?"

"No one in that town was militia." After he said that everything started sinking in. All the raids we did and no one fighting back. How we took no prisoners. Everything lead to one thing. We weren't protecting the frontier. We were attacking it.

"I have to tell my team. They don't know what's going on." I said panicked.

"Calm down. We are contacting them as we speak."

* * *

**Meanwhile with me**

I walk up to comms to see what's going on. I get in and I see one of the men talking to the blonde pilot I beat.

"Listen. We are not holding her hostage here."

"Bullshit! You had her handcuffed and taken back to your base!" He screams.

I walk up to the operator and tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw me. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"May I?" I ask pointing to the screen.

"Go ahead. He isn't listening to me. I don't think he'll even listen to you." He moves out of the way and I see the 3 pilots I beat. The Black haired one recognizes me instantly.

"Jaune. That's the pilot that tried to kill Pyrrha." He said.

"What?!" He looks at me through the screen and starts bitching at me.

"SHUT UP!" I say with force causing him and everyone else to flinch. "Now listen here you fungal rim-job! We patched her up and we are telling her our side of the situation. I imagine now they are just finishing up and are heading here so she can talk to you."

"Bullshit!"

"LET ME FINISH!" I say forcefully again causing everyone to flinch again. "Yes I shot her. Yes you don't have to trust me. But until you know each side to the story and others pasts. Don't judge us." Just then the door opens and MacAllan and who I assume is Pyrrha walk in. I stand up and walk over to them. "I assume your Pyrrha?" She nods. "Well sorry for shooting you. I kind of... Snapped when those kids lost their mother."

"It's fine. On the way here MacAllan told me what happened to you. I'm sorry for your losses." I nod and walk out of the way of the camera. Pyrrha goes and sits down in the chair.

"Pyrrha! Are you okay? They didn't torture you did they?" asks Jaune worried.

"What have they been spreading in the IMC?" I whisper to MacAllan and he just shrugs.

"No they haven't tortured me Jaune." She said calmly. "Listen Jaune. Spyglass has been lying to us."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Asks Jaune a little skeptical.

"All those towns we hit. None of them have any militia in them."

"But the militia was in all those towns attacking us."

"Yes but a little after we got there. The militia always came after us. To defend the town and help people escape." She explains what MacAllan told her and soon the rest of her team understood.

"We have to stop him!" Said Jaune.

"We can break his legs!" yells the orange haired girl.

"Nora. He's a robot. It wouldn't bother him." said the black haired boy.

"Oh yeah." said Nora. MacAllan entered the chat.

"You guys can join us. Help us take out the IMC and the spectre production. You would be on your own team and have your own titans." The rest of Pyrrha's team thought about it then finally came to a decision.

"Alright we'll join you. One question. How are we gonna get up to you guys?" asks Jaune.

"I will send our best pilot down to lead you guys to an area so you can be evacuated here to us. Meet him in the last town we evacuated."

"Alright. We'll head there now." Jaune ends the chat and I realize something.

"Fuck. I'm the best pilot on this ship aren't I?" MacAllan just nods with a smile. "If he tries to kill me, I kill him. I just want this to be clear right now."

"Maybe I should go down with him." said Pyrrha. "To make sure Jaune doesn't try to kill him." MacAllan nods and we head for the vehicle bay.

* * *

**There we go everyone. Remember. REVIEW! I love feedback of any kind. I can't wait to write again for you guys.**

**Trivia: Where did I get the quote 'Fungal Rimjob' from?**


	7. JNPR and Sadness

**The answer to the last trivia was I got the quote from Bulletstorm. The full quote was '****Well, now, hold yer dick for one second, ya fungle rimjob!' Anyways Try that game. It has some creative swearing in it, skillshots to grade your performance, Awesome weapons, and a whole lot of gore. To the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: JNPR and sadness

We land on the ground and I look around for any spectres. I see none around so me and Pyrrha start to head for town. Halfway through she starts to talk. "So the commander didn't go into detail but he says you never get close to anyone. Is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah. There is." I say.

"Sooo. What's the reason?"

"Do you know why people call me shadow?" She shakes her head. "It's the shortened version for my call sign. My full call sign is Shadow of Death."

"Why Shadow of Death?"

"Because everyone that gets close to me, Dies in front of me."

"Are you talking about your family?"

"Not just them. Other pilots I've gotten close to as well. Now can we drop it?"

"I'm sorry if it brought back painful memories. I'm just... Curious."

"Yeah well Curiosity killed the cat." I say and we go silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Soon we reach the town. It looks empty but I didn't trust it.

"You go to the meeting point." I say to Pyrrha.

"What about you? You're suppose to help us out." She says back.

"I'm gonna help but I don't trust this place one bit. Now go." She starts walking and I jump to the rooftops to follow her without being seen. I see her and follow above her without her noticing.

* * *

**Pyrrha's POV**

I walk for a bit until finally I see my team. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" He says as he runs up and hugs me. "It's good to see you're alright."

"Same to you. Where you guys followed?"

"Not that we know of?" says Ren.

"Halt!" came a robotic voice from behind Ren. We all look and see a group of 3 spectres with carbines in hand. "You have been ordered to head back to base. If you refuse we will fire upon you."

"Uh I think you miscounted. There are three of you and four of us." points out Jaune. After he says that 30 more spectres and 2 Atlas's come out of no where. "Never mind." I just face palm and shake my head.

"They have refused to cooperate. Take aim." All the spectres and the two titans take aim.

* * *

**My POV**

I see the reinforcements come and I shake my head. _I knew I had a bad feeling about this._ I take out an ark grenade and toss it in the middle of all the spectres. One of them notices but it's too late. It goes off short circuiting all but the original three spectres and the two titans. I take out my LMG and shoot the rest of the spectres. The titans notice me and take aim. I jump off the roof and onto the nearest titan. I expose the core and fire half my clip into it before the other tries to hit me. Just before the fist reaches me, I jump onto it and climb it to the other titan. I expose the core and fire the rest of my mag into it before the other one tries the same thing. I drop down and off the titan just as the fist reaches me. I plant satchel charges on the legs of the titan I jumped off of and rushed the other one. Bullets fly around me and I cloak myself. While cloaked I jump on the first titan's back and climb up to the core. I place 2 charges on the core and jump to the other just as I uncloak. I land on the other titan and jump onto the roof of a nearby building. I cloak again and jump down. I stand in front of JNPR and uncloak. The two titan's take aim but I push the detonation button and blow up the legs on one titan while the other one collapses. The pilot ejects and I notice one important fact. It was a Spectre. I take out my revolver and shoot it in the head. I turn around just as the other titan explodes.

"Whoa." says Jaune amazed.

"Come on. There will be more coming." I say and start walking. They all look at each other then scramble to catch up.

"Thank you Shadow." says Pyrrha as they catch up.

"Don't thank me till we're on the ship."

* * *

As soon as we are outside the town, I see two white ogres. I tell the others to take cover and we all rush a nearby wall. I reach behind my back and realize I have no more satchel charges. I sigh.

"What's wrong? Can't you do what you did last time?" asks Jaune.

"Can't. Out of satchel charges." I say. This gives him a smirk.

"And they say you're the best they got? Who uses up all their resources on two titans?"

"I haven't used everything." He just stares at me and tap a button on my tac-pad. I point at the titan on the left. Before Jaune says anything, my titan lands right on top of the titan on the left blowing it up. "Stay here." I jump over the wall and sprint toward my titan. The last titan sees me and unleashes a barrage of bullets past me. I get in the dome and enter my titan. As soon as all the screens are up and running I pull out the 40mm and shoot my entire clip at it taking out the shield and ¾ the other titan's health. I rush it as it reloads and I punch the last of it's health away. Just before the pilot ejects I rip off both the titan's arms and slam the one in my right hand into the cockpit. I reload the 40mm and put it on my back. I go over to the others and put my hands out. "Get on." They don't hesitate and jump on the titan. The guys get on my back while the girls are on my hands. I start to sprint toward the evac point.

* * *

We reach the evac point where there was a ship waiting for us.

"Whoa Shadow! We don't have the gear to bring a titan up." said one of the grunts.

"That's fine." JNPR gets off and in the ship. Just as I was about to get out of the titan a stryder comes out of the treeline with a quad rocket. _Perfect._ I run towards it and grapple it. I hold on tight and squeeze the stryder till the shields are gone along with half it's health. I then enter the detonation code and eject from the titan. As soon as I'm high in the air my titan blows up taking the stryder with it. I land and dust myself off.

"How is he so skilled?!" says Jaune, Frustrated.

"Simple. I have reason to kill all spectres and IMC soldiers. That's why." I say as I enter the ship.

* * *

We jump to the ship and MacAllan's waiting for us. We land and JNPR and I exit the ship.

"Welcome to the red eye." He said. "Shadow will take you on a tour of the ship."

"Nooooo. I'm gonna go eat, get drunk, and sleep." I say and start to walk away.

"Shadow."

"No! I need sleep. I haven't been sleeping well since RWBY came aboard and I plan on getting sleep."

"And getting drunk will help how?"He asks, raising a brow.

"When I'm drunk I don't dream MacAllan. No dreaming equals good sleep with me."

"Well then who will do the tour?"

"Get RWBY to do it." I say and walk off.

"Well he's a bit of a jerk isn't he?"says Jaune.

"I heard that you shit whistler!" I say as I'm walking.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

We were called down to the hanger for some reason and when we got there MacAllan was standing there with JNPR.

"Hey MacAllan! What do you need from us?" I ask.

"Hello Ruby. I need you and your team to take JNPR on a tour. Show them what Shadow showed you."

"No problem." MacAllan walks off and I turn to JNPR. "I'm glad you guys are alright!"

"Thanks to Shadow." said Pyrrha.

"Yeah. He went toe-to-toe with Yang and her titan and beat her."

"Only cuz he trapped me and blew up!" Yang retorted. "Besides you were beaten too."

"Any ways why don't you guys follow us. We'll show you around."

* * *

We took them around to the places on the ship that Shadow showed us until we reached the bar and saw Shadow drinking.

"Shadow!" I yell. He looks over to me and we all see his face for the first time. He was tan with short black hair and deep dark brown eyes along with a goatee. He goes back to his drink and I run over to him. "What are you doing?! Aren't you too young to drink?!"

"This is the only way I get a good nights rest." he said and ordered another round of whiskey.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"18." He said as he drank his whiskey.

"So you are too young to drink!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Yes and you are not helping in the slightest you ghost shit." he goes to drink again and realize his glass is empty. "You know what? Bartender!" He looks at Shadow. "Just give me a bottle of your strongest stuff." He smiles and slides a jar down to him. He gives him a look of confusion.

"Moonshine." He said. Shadow nods and take a long swig.

"This will do. Give me another jar for later." He nods and slides down another jar. He gets up and I see his face change. He stumbles and almost falls. "Damn this stuff is strong." He stumbles past me but is stopped by a pissed off Weiss.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" she says.

"Ghost Shit." He says and she grabs him by the collar.

"I'm going to kill you." She says. A gunshot rings out and Weiss lets go of him only to grab her gut. I run over to her and notice she's bleeding. I look up and see Shadow leave with a blank look on his face.

"I'll go after him! You get Weiss to med bay!" says Yang as she runs out the door. Me and Blake take Weiss's arms and start to head for med bay.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

I ran out the door and saw Shadow heading down a corridor to his room. By the time I reached the corridor he was closing his door. I run down the hallway and straight for his room. I bang on his door with my fist. "Shadow! Open up!" I get no reply. I scowl and bang harder. "Shadow! Open this damn door!" Still nothing. I get fed up and open the door only to find Shadow with his revolver to his head. My eyes widen and I rush forward. I tackle him and move the gun away just before he pulls the trigger. *Click* "What?" I take the gun and open it up the clip. There was only one bullet in there. I pull it out and inscribed on the bullet was 'Weiss'. I look at him with shock. "Why does this have Weiss's name on it?" He just lays there with a blank stare. I pull him up by the collar. "Answer me!"

"So people know who to blame for my death." He says with a monotone voice. I was shocked with his answer. _So people would know who to blame?_

"What do you mean by that?"

"She doesn't care for anyone on this ship. She says my family deserved to die."

"So what?" He doesn't say anything. I shove him down onto his bed and turn to leave.

"Do you know why they call me Shadow?" I stop dead in my tracks. "It's short for shadow of death. Everyone I ever get close to dies right in front of me. I've lost so many friends only to have me live to fight another day." I turn and look at him only to see a tear fall. "All of them fought to save everyone on this ship. They had someone to fight for on this ship. Weather it be parents, siblings, or a loved one. Everyone of them deserved to live but it's always me that lives." I walk over to him. "I had to come back and tell there family's and loved one's that they died." I wrap him in a hug to try and calm him down. "Everyone of them were my brothers and sisters. They were the only one's who understood why we fight. They were the only one's who knew why I fight."

"Shhh. It's okay Jordan." I say in a soothing voice while rubbing his back. "You're not alone anymore. You won't lose anyone else."

He cries even more and I stay there to comfort him. "I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want end up alone again."

_You won't be alone. Not anymore._

* * *

**God damn. I actually had to stop writing because I started crying on that last part. I'm the writer and I cried at my own story. DA FUCK! Anyways Till next time. Stack Out.**

**Trivia: Where did I get the insult 'shit whistler'?**


	8. Fist Fight and A Choice

**Last story's trivia stands. Where did I get the insult 'Shit whistler'?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fist fight and a choice

**Yang's POV**

After a couple minutes of comforting, Shadow was finally asleep. I look down at him. _No one should have to live like he has._ Just then there was a bang on his door.

"Shadow! Open this door now!" Came Weiss's voice. I get up and walk quietly to the door. I open it and Weiss barges in. I stop her before she gets to Shadow.

"Whoa! Weiss calm down." I say.

"Calm down?! He shot me and you want me to calm down!" She yells. I push her out of his room and close the door.

"Yes. Calm down. You don't know what he's going through." Just then Ruby and Blake come up to us.

"I don't know what he's going through?! I don't need to know what he's going through! He shot me and he's gonna pay for that!"

"Just listen Weiss. When I came here to bitch him out he was playing Russian Roulette with his own revolver."

"Oh really?! Well why don't we put him out of his misery if he's that desperate!" She says and tries to pass me. I stop her yet again.

"Weiss stop! Your the one who made him like this to begin with!"

"What are you talking about?! How could I have made him like this?!" She says getting into my face.

"You said his family deserved to die!"

"Because they probably did!" We have a stare-down for a moment until Ruby speaks up.

"Why don't we all just calm down and talk this out." I let out a long, irritated breath.

"Do you remember what MacAllan said when Ruby called him commander?" Weiss's eyes narrow. "He said everyone on this ship is like family. Shadow. No. Jordan had brothers and sisters that were the pilots. They may have not been related by blood but they were still family to him."

"Where are you going with this Yang?" says Weiss, a bit irritated.

"He told me he's lost many brothers and sisters on the battlefield and had to tell there family's what happened to them. Do you know what that must have been like for him?"

"So what? Now you're gonna take pity on him just because of some story he could have made up?"

"Uh... Guys?" says Blake.

"What possible reason would he have to lie to us?" Retorted Yang.

"Guys!" says Blake a little louder.

"Who knows? Maybe he killed the other pilots himself and wanted to be the sole surviver." Says Weiss.

"GUYS!" Yells Blake.

"What?!" Me and Weiss yell at the same time. Blake just points behind us. My face goes pale and I slowly turn around only to see Jordan standing there with intent to kill written in his eyes. _Oh no._

* * *

**My POV**

I stand in my doorway staring at Weiss with hatred. "Is that what you think you white haired bitch!"

"And so what if it is? You drunken child." Weiss says snidely.

"You think I would kill my own brothers and sisters just for the glory of being the last one standing!" I say as I walk toward her.

"Why not? You seem like the kind of guy who would do it." She said.

"Those were people I spent my entire life on this ship with. They treated me as a family member no matter what!" I stop in front of her and she starts to shake with a bit of fear since I tower over her. "You have no right to talk about them!"

"Oh and I suppose the drunkard does?"

I smirk and start to turn away. Halfway through the turn a spin back and punch her in the face sending her to the ground. I go and pick her up by her throat while she was still recovering. I lift her so her legs are dangling in the air. I bring my free arm back and punch her again right in the nose. It breaks causing blood to go everywhere.

"Shadow that's enough!" cries Ruby as her and Blake try to break my hold on Weiss. I toss both of them aside and punch Weiss again. I bring the arm holding Weiss back and toss her as far as I can. She hits the ground hard and I start to jump off the walls for speed and height. As soon as I'm right over her I drop down and get ready to punch her. She sees this coming and rolls out of the way just in time causing me to punch the ground. I turn only to get a knee to the face that sends me to the floor. I roll away and get up just as she rushes me. She tries to hit me and I sidestep and knee her in the gut causing her to get lifted off the ground. While she's still in the air I bring down both my fists and slam her to the ground hard. She hits the ground and bounces up, So I kick her in her gut sending her sliding across the floor and into the wall. She holds her gut and I walk up to her. She looks up at me and I put my foot on her throat. I start to apply pressure as she tries to get my foot off.

"SHADOW!" I hear next to me. I turn my head and see MacAllan staring at me. "Get. Off. Her." I turn back to Weiss and glare at her adding more pressure, causing more gasps for breath. I hear footsteps approaching and turn only to get hit in the face by MacAllan. I stumble back causing me to let Weiss free. I turn to face the Commander.

"Stay out of this MacAllan." I growl.

"I'm not gonna stand her and watch you kill another pilot!"

"She's as good as a walking corpse to me."

"Listen to yourself! What could she have said to get you this fired up?"

"She's accusing me of killing my fellow brothers and sisters for some 'Sole Survivor' Bullshit! I'm not gonna take that from someone who knows nothing about what it means to care for another human being!" I glare at Weiss with intent to kill. "She's no better than the god damn Spectres."

"The way you're acting right now makes it seem like you're no better Shadow."

"Why are you protecting her! All she's done is talk shit about the Militia and you just let it happen! You know what? Why don't you choose right now?" I walk up to MacAllan. "Me?" I stop just in front of him. "Or her?"

"Shadow."

"ME? OR HER?" He doesn't say anything. I scoff and walk off towards the hanger. "You chose wrong MacAllan." JNPR comes around the corner and I push past them.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

"What happened here?" asked Pyrrha.

"Weiss picked a fight and now we lost our best pilot." States Blake.

"What?!" says both Pyrrha and Jaune.

I shake my head at Weiss and run off after Shadow.

* * *

I catch up to him at the hanger and I see him gathering some supplies.

"Jordan!" He turns toward me for a second, then goes back to packing. "Forget about Weiss. She's stubborn and doesn't know what she's talking about half the time." He doesn't say anything. "Please don't go." That causes him to stop.

"I'm leaving and no one, Not even you, can stop me." He says as he zips up the bag he had and starts to head for one of the ships.

I take out my pistol and aim it at him. He stops and looks at me. "I'm not letting you leave." He shakes his head and keeps walking. "Stop!" He doesn't listen and keeps walking. I fire a shot near his head but he's not even phased by it. He gets on a ship but before he leaves he looks at me.

"Goodbye Yang, and thank you for caring." He closes the hatch and takes off out of the hanger. I fall to my knees and cry. He was gone.

* * *

**A little more drama in this chapter but this isn't the end of the story. Oh no. It may seem that way but there will be more chapters, don't you worry. Till next time. Stack out.**

**Trivia: Where did I get the insult 'Shit Whistler' from?**


	9. Located and Tortured

**Okay guys. This chapter is gonna be a year after the last one. Oh and the answer to the trivia was Bulletstorm again. That game has good quotes and insults. To the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Located and tortured

**Yang's POV**

It been a year since Jordan left. News traveled about him leaving and almost everyone was upset. I say almost because Weiss wasn't upset at all. I never left the ship since he left. To depressed to even leave my room. The only time I leave is when we go to get supplies for the fleet, hoping to see him on one of the planets. But I never did. There was a knock on my door and my sister pops her head in.

"Hey Yang. You doing any better today?" I just groan into my pillow. She comes over and rubs my back. "It's alright sis. I'm sure he misses you as well."

"I just want to see him again. Sure we didn't hang out much, but... I can't explain it. I feel empty without him here." Just then Weiss walks in.

"Is she still moping around about Shadow? It's been a full year yang. Get over it!"

"Get out of her Weiss!" I say threateningly.

"Great. Now you? What was the big deal with that loose cannon?" I just take the closest object, which was a tray from breakfast, and tossed it at her. She ducked and the tray went over her head. "Fine. I'll leave." She said and walked out the door just as a grunt came in.

"Yang. We're heading on another supply run. You want in?" I nod and get out of my bed. Me and the grunt start to head for the hanger. "You hoping he's on this planet?"

"Yeah." I say with a saddened look. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We all miss him. Frankly, I hope he's on this planet too." I give a small nod and we mount up into one of the ships and head for the planet's surface.

* * *

We get to a small city and the grunt I was with went to talk about the order. I look around at the ship yard and see nothing that catches my eye.

"What?! What do you mean half the shipment's gone?" I hear the grunt say and I walk over.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Half the shipment's gone. Apparently some guy came and took the shipment saying he was a militia member."

Just then the worker comes back over. "Hey that guy's back saying he's here for the rest of the shipment."

"Take us to him." I say and the worker motions for us to follow. We walk across the dock and I see someone in a black pilot suit and black helmet to match. _Could that be?_

"Hey!" the grunt shouts and the person turns around. My breath gets caught in my throat and my eyes go wide. The outfit. The helmet. It was him. He turns to us but as soon as he see's me and the grunt he runs.

"Wait!" I say and start to chase after him. The grunt stays behind to tell the commander what happened. The man runs up to a building and starts to climb it. He jumps off and jet jumps to the opposite building while I do the same. "Stop running!" He jumps onto another roof and suddenly I lose him. I look around but couldn't find him. I hear someone behind me and turn only to get hit right in the face hard, knocking me out.

* * *

When I come too, I look around to see I'm still on the roof. I sit up and hold my head when a piece of paper falls from my chest. I pick it up and read it.

_'If you still want to talk to me, Meet me at the bar on 10th street tonight.'_

I stare at the paper and get a goofy grin on my face. _I'll be there Jordan. Just you wait._ I head back to the docks where the grunt is just finishing up talking to the commander. He sees me and runs up.

"Did you catch the guy?" He asked.

"No. I lost him after he knocked me out."

"I see. Well come on the commander says we'll wait over the planet till they can restock on our order." I nod and we head back up to the ship.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, I snuck down to the hanger and flew back down to the city. I found the bar from the note and walk in. Only one man was there and he was just sitting at the bar. Once I walk in he notices me, gets up, and walks out the back. I run out the door and don't see him anywhere.

"What are you doing here Yang?" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Jordan standing there with his pilot suit still on. I smile and run up to him for a hug but he steps out of the way. I give him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"The militia came to resupply and I tagged along to look for you. Please come back to the ship with me. Everyone misses you."

"Not while SHE's on the ship." He says with a sneer. "Besides. I live here now."

"Please come back. It's not the same knowing you aren't there."

"MacAllan made the choice to have her on the ship. Now he has to live with all the lives that are lost because of that decision."

"What about saving the lives of the civilians? What about making sure what happened to you doesn't happen to others?"

"I'm still doing that. Why do you think I took the supplies? It wasn't food rations or drinks I took. It was fire power. Missiles. Bombs. Titans." My eyes widen at the words he spoke. "I'm gonna finish this once and for all. I'm gonna take down the head of the IMC. I'm going after Spyglass."

"Why don't you tell MacAllan that? He could help you."

"I have multiple times but he never listened to me. He wants to take back the frontier one step at a time. He's too scared to go after the main prize."

"Then let me help." He looked shocked at that. "I'm not gonna let you do this alone. Not when you can have people help."

"No. I can't put you in danger. You have a sister to look out for and I'm not letting you get killed and leaving her alone."

"But-"

"NO. Besides, one man can move quieter than an entire army."

"I can't let you do that Shadow." came a voice from the entrance to the alley. Me and Jordan look and see MacAllan and the rest of my team standing there.

"The fuck you gonna do MacAllan." said Shadow smugly. "I have a jump pack and you don't. Sure they have one but I'm a slippery son of a bitch."

"That you are Shadow."

"Then with that, I bid you a due." He said then started to climb the walls only to get slammed to the ground by JNPR. "Did NOT see that coming." He said as they handcuffed him and lifted him up.

"What are you doing MacAllan?" I yell.

"He stole supplies from us and I need to know where they are." He said flatly. "We're just taking him back up to the ship to ask him." JNPR walk past me and head to a ship outside the alleyway. "Now if you would please come back with us." I scowl and walk past him and onto the ship. Once MacAllan climbed aboard we headed off for the red eye.

* * *

**My POV**

We land on the red eye and as soon as I get out people notice it's me and rush up to greet me only to get stopped by some grunts. JNPR escorts me to the interrogation room where my hands are cuffed to the chair. I look at MacAllan.

"What don't trust me?" I say. He doesn't say anything. "Look I'm not giving up where the supplies are. You and I both know we can stop this by going into spyglass's office, Destroying him, and sabotaging all the production facilities in one go. So what are you so afraid of?"

"Shadow you're going to tell me where the supplies are." He said flatly.

"Okay first off. No. Second. I only stole firepower and some titans. I didn't take any food or drinks. I just needed the firepower to put my plan in motion." He walks over to me and sighs. He raises his fist and punches me across the face. "Ow." I say moving my jaw. "You dick. Are you really gonna do this. People will hate you if you do this."

"No one is gonna know about it. Now where are the supplies?"

"Not telling. You can hit me all you want. I'm not telling." He sighs again and punches me across the face harder. This goes on for a couple hours and by now I have cuts and bruises all over my body. My face is covered in my own blood and one of my eyes is swollen shut.

"We'll pick up on this tomorrow. Maybe then you'll tell me where." He said as he walked out of the room. I sit there, slumped in the chair for god knows how long until the door opens again. I hear multiple gasps and running feet coming toward me.

"Jordan?! Oh god! What did he do to you?" I hear a familiar voice say. I feel my wrist get uncuffed and a grunt saying to get a medic into the room. Then. I pass out.

* * *

I woke up in med bay and notice my hands aren't cuffed. I struggle to sit up but somehow manage to do it. I look around and don't see anybody around. I look to the nightstand next to my bed and see a lot of get well cards from the kids on the ship. I smile and see a pen sitting on one of the letters. I pick up the pen and hide it just in case. The door opens and the medic walks in.

"Good to see you're up Shadow." she says.

"How long?" I ask.

"Around a couple days. We found you handcuffed to a chair in interrogation. What happened in there?"

"Where's MacAllan?"

"I'm right here." I turn to the door and see him standing there. "Doctor. Could you give us some privacy?" The doctor looks to me and I nod. She leaves the room. MacAllan walks over to me with a serious look. "I don't know how you escaped but I intend to find out where those supplies are."

"You know what? Since your so desperate I'll tell you. Come here." He walks over to my bed and I motion for him to come closer. He gets closer so I can whisper it to him. "It's in hell." I say as I jab the pen into his neck. He backs up and pulls the pen out only to look at me, then fall over dead. The doctor rushes in and sees MacAllan's body. She looks at me with an expression of terror. I put my hands up to calm her down. "Don't freak out. Don't freak out. You wanted to know what happened in that room and the only answer I have is MacAllan. He cuffed me to the chair and tried to beat information out of me. Thus why he is dead." She runs out of the room and I mentally curse to myself. I get off the bed and sprint out the door. I run off the walls above everyone so they wouldn't see me. _Now where to?_ I think for a while until one answer comes to mind. _Yang!_ I start to make my way toward the corridor that Yang's room is located.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

I sit in my room waiting for word of Jordan's awakening. "I wonder if he'll ever wake up?" Just as I say that there's a knock on my door. I get up and walk over to the door only to see... "Jordan!" He rushes inside, slams the door closed, and locks it. "You alright?"

"No. No I'm not." he says out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I killed him." I give him a quizzical look until the thought hits me. "I killed MacAllan."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter tell me how you liked it. Till next time. Stack OOOOOOUUUTTTT.**


	10. Escape

**Hey everyone! Back to this story for a bit. So Yeah. I need a new laptop. On to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Escape

I sit down and lean against the door while Yang looks at me in disbelief. "Why would you kill him?!"

"I think the real question is why wouldn't I? He tied me up and tried to torture me. It's fair game." I said. "Now I have to catch my breath and grab my gear."

"Why don't you explain what happened?"

"Tried with the doc. She flipped and now they're looking for me." We sat there for a while until I stood up. "Well time to get moving."

"Wait how are you gonna get past the guards?" She asked.

"Oh that's easy." I go over to the vent on the wall and take it off. I hoist myself up and start to crawl in the direction of the armory. I go for about a minute until I stop. I look behind me and see Yang crawling through the vents with me. "What are you doing?!" I whisper.

"I'm coming with you. You don't have to do everything alone you know." I sigh and just give up on changing her mind.

"What is with her." I mumble to myself.

* * *

We reach the armory and I see two grunts inside guarding the door. I open the vent quietly and get out. I reach for a gun then hear a safety click off. I turn around and the grunts are aiming at me. "Well shit."

"Don't move Shadow." Said one of them. I grabbed a pistol and threw it at one of them. He caught it but as he looked up I punched him dead in the face knocking him out. I grab the gun in midair and aim it at the other one. He aims at my head and I stop him.

"Ah ah ah. Don't. You know what's going to happen if you try. So just don't." He lowers his gun and I just look at him. "Smart move. Now. I'm gonna take some guns and explosives and you aren't gonna stop me." Just as I finish saying that he falls forward on his face. I look up and see Yang standing there. "What the hell!"

"What?"

"I had it under control."

"Well it was a safety measure." I just shake my head and start grabbing my gear along with some explosives. Just as I finish the door opens to reveal the rest of team RWBY. "Oh COME ON!"

"Shadow. Why did you kill him? Why would you kill MacAllan?" Asked Ruby.

"He's a killer that's why." Says Weiss.

"You haven't changed one bit bitch." I say and she raises a gun at my head. "Bitch please!" I take out a mag launcher and aim it at her. "I'm not afraid to die Weiss. But the real question is do you care enough about your team, Your friends to not shoot or will you kill us all here and now?" She thought about it for a bit then lowered her gun. "Good girl. Now I'm leaving and I'm going to get more supplies for my mission. I push past them and Yang follows suit.

* * *

I go to the hanger and start to put titans into launch stations. After everything's in place I look at Yang. "Stay!" I say pointing at her.

"Not happening."

"Oh come on Yang! You have to be here to take care of Ruby. What would happen if you die huh? She would be all alone."

"No I wouldn't." I turn and see Ruby standing there with Blake, Weiss, and JNPR.

"How long have you been there?" I ask scratching my head.

"A while. So what's the plan?" asks Blake.

"The plan is I leave and take out spyglass and the IMC." Yang was just about to add something but Interrupt. "ALONE."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? All I want to do is help you." She says.

"IT'S THE WAY I LIVE!"

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE THAT WAY ANYMORE!"

"Not to interrupt guys but people are still looking for us." Pyrrha says.

"Me." I correct. "Now I'm going and you guys are gonna stay here."

"Like hell I'm gonna let you do a suicide run by yourself." I look around and notice no one in RWBY or JNPR said that. I turn around and see Snow, Ghost, and Phoenix standing there.

"How the hell am I not noticing people today?"

"You think we would let our brother go on a suicide run alone?" Says Snow.

"I was hoping yes."

"Well you were wrong and they are coming along no matter what you say."

I raise my hands in defeat. "I give up. I'm leaving now." I walk over to one of the ships and soon joined by everyone else. I take off just as a bunch of Grunts enter the hanger. We take off and soon shots are flying by the ship. I dodge the best I can but one round hits the engine just as we jump to the planet. As soon as we get out of the warp we crash outside a town. People start to come to the wreckage as we exit the ship. I stumble out and look at all the civvies. "Uhhh. Hi?"

"Who are you?" asks one of the people.

I look around at the others then back at them. "Hopefully. The people who will end this war."

* * *

**I know I haven't been working on these other stories but I will now. Don't you worry. Until next time. Stack Out.**


	11. QA

**Hey everyone! Decided to do something for you guys. And that is a Q/A! Basically you can ask any of the characters anything and we will answer truthfully. Just follow this layout.**

**Dear (Name of character or me.)**

**Your question**

**Signed (Your name.)**

**Hope to hear from you guys!**


End file.
